cookieclickerfandomcom-20200223-history
Reindeer
Reindeer are a new addition to the Christmas update (1.04). Reindeer will run across the screen, and when clicked you will get cookies. You will get a minute worth of unwithered cookie production or 25 cookies, whichever is highest. If you have the "Ho ho ho-flavored frosting" upgrade you will receive twice as many cookies (two minutes worth of unwithered cookie production). The amount cookies dropped will also depend on any Frenzies you have active when you click on the reindeer. This means x7 with Frenzy and x666 with Elder Frenzy, and it is not limited by the cookies in the bank like Golden Cookies. As such, it is recommended not to click a reindeer right away if a cookie is present or might appear before the reindeer runs all the way across the screen. However, the yield from reindeer will also be halved during a clot. With "Ho Ho Ho-Flavored Frosting", a Reindeer clicked during Frenzy grants 14 minutes of production, and one clicked during Elder Frenzy grants a staggering 22 hours and 12 minutes of production. Reindeer appear at random intervals from three to six minutes on the screen and will appear twice often with the "Reindeer baking grounds" upgrade. Some have reported that reindeers and Golden Cookies do not appear unless the browser is refreshed, due to a bug. Upgrades Reindeer will also randomly drop one of the seven Christmas-themed cookies when clicked. Initially, there is a 5% chance of receiving one of the cookies. With the "Santa's bottomless bag" upgrade and the "Let it snow" achievement, which is unlocked after getting all seven Christmas cookies, the chances will increase. Like the Halloween-themed cookies, if you already have the cookie chosen at random, it will not unlock a new cookie. So on each Reindeer click, the actual chance of unlocking a new cookie type is equal to r \cdot \left(1-\frac{N}{7}\right) , where N is the number of upgrades already unlocked and r is the rate above. Debug You may use the debug upgrade "Reindeer season" to spawn reindeer faster (every 0.6 seconds). You can check the Cheating page on details on how to activate it. Trivia *Reindeer have random names which will show up when clicked. They are the traditional names of Santa's reindeer: Dasher and Dancer, Prancer and Vixen, Comet and Cupid and Donner and Blitzen, and the most famous reindeer of all, Rudolph, which is a relatively modern one (first appeared in a 1939 booklet written by Robert L. May). *The flavor text for Christmas tree biscuits refers to the improv TV show ''Whose Line is it Anyway? ''hosted by Clive Anderson (original UK version) and Drew Carey or Aisha Tyler (US version). *The Holly biscuits were temporarily renamed Mistletoe biscuits in version 1.0403, before being changed back in the Valentine's day update. The icon still had red berries during this time, even though mistletoe berries are white. *Shortly after loading the game, it is impossible for a reindeer to appear without any form of cheating. Using the command 'Game.seasonPopup.spawn ()' Would spawn a bouncing golden cookie instead of a reindeer. The golden cookie would do nothing whatsoever when clicked as it does not count as a reindeer nor a golden cookie. In order to spawn a reindeer in that amount of time, use the command: ** Game.seasonPopup.time = Game.seasonPopup.maxTime; *However, by using the Season Switcher upgrade, you can cause a reindeer to spawn, since one spawns instantly when you activate the Christmas season (as long as the cooldown timer from the last reindeer clicked has expired). It would therefore be advisable to play in either Valentine's or Halloween and activate the Grandmapocalypse, then switch to Christmas during an Elder Frenzy to get a huge Reindeer combo. longer possible since 1.0413